


Names

by Hieiko



Series: Blades of Light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shmi thinks about her son's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pt100 challenge, "Anakin's First".

If there had been a time when I dreamed of a family, I had long forgotten it. I may not have been born a slave, but the years of freedom have been pushed too far back in my memory. And so in my life of servitude, I never expected to one day bear a child. But it happened nonetheless. After nine months of alternating anticipation and worry, I finally laid eyes on my beautiful son, and named him Anakin.

My boy learned speech months later, and for his first achievement, he gladly bestowed upon me a new name.

"Mom."


End file.
